ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Psychobos (TNO)
Dr. Psychobos is an evil and psychotic Cerebrocrustacean scientist who invented the Nemetrix with the help of Malware. Dr. Psychobos is one of the three main antagonists for The New Omniverse, who aids Infern in stealing the Nemetrix and creating the Mutantrix for him. Appearance Being a Cerebrocrustacean, Dr. Psychobos is crab-like in appearance with a somewhat robotic torso, unlike other Cerebrocrustaceans. He is noticeably stubbier than other Cerebrocrustaceans, and his head seems particularly massive. His right claw is very small, while his left is very large and spiney, causing him to resemble a fiddler crab. His carapace is purple, and is lighter-colored on his lower face and body. His eyes are pink, and he has large white-blue eyebrows and a long white-blue mustache. He has an odd symbol on his forehead, and has three upright spikes on either side of his head. Dr. Psychobos has a trident shaped machine, which enhances his electrokinesis, on his brain that is visible when he opens his casing. This machine lines up the symbol on his forehead. He has two smaller machines on each side of his brain. Personality Dr. Psychobos still retains his personality after he left Mad Ben's dimension. He is shown to have great resentment and jealousy for the Galvan, especially Azmuth, believing that they have a superiority complex, and that they are only considered smart because of "persistently pervasive dumb luck". Dr. Psychobos is easily angered at the very idea that Galvans are smarter than Cerebrocrustaceans. He flew into a rage when Driba said the smartest Cerebrocrustacean is still inferior to the dumbest Galvan. Dr. Psychobos believes that a hatred for the Galvan is common, as Rook's hypnotized family members berated the Galvan while under his control, even though Ben and Rook were right in front of them. Dr. Psychobos is highly narcissistic and constantly brags about his species' superior intellect, and brags rather persistently about his own. He has shown to have considerable distrust for Khyber, as well as a slight apprehension of Malware. Dr. Psychobos has even outright declared himself the smartest being in the universe. Dr. Psychobos has no respect for anyone, besides Infern for freeing him out of Mad Ben's Dimension. Dr. Psychobos displays mild impatience for his partner's arguments, and will do the job himself if he doesn't get what he wants. Dr. Psychobos' goal is to eliminate Azmuth and prove that the Cerebrocrustaceans are superior to the Galvan, and doesn't see Ben as much of a threat. When working for Attea, Dr. Psychobos has a clear dislike for her due to her bratty, vulgar, and impatient attitude, making several sarcastic remarks to her, and even at one point trying to attack her with an electrified blade/wrench-like tool, only to have it be swatted out of his claw, prompting him to snivelingly beg for forgiveness. Dr. Psychobos has a persistent stutter, often ends his sentences with "...and I use the term loosely.", usually as a means of belittling the subject, and gets annoyed when not addressed as Dr. Psychobos. History Background Dr. Psychobos approached Malware with an offer to make him a superior Omnitrix if he could bring him the Omnitrix as a start. Malware accepted the deal, eventually bringing Dr. Psychobos a crude, corrupted, and incomplete blueprint of the original Omnitrix, but it lacked the DNA samples that gave it its power. From the template Malware provided, Dr. Psychobos created the Nemetrix and hired Khyber to collect DNA samples of the most savage of the universe's predators. Once that was done, the next phase was to test it, collecting prisoners from the Null Void, such as Phil Billings, to serve as guinea pigs. During this time, the trio learned that only a non-sapient creature can safely use the device, ultimately attaching it to Zed. Khyber subsequently spent the next five years studying Ben to hunt him and acquire the Omnitrix for his business partners, for which Dr. Psychobos grew greatly annoyed. The New Omniverse Failure: Parts 1 and 2 Dr. Psychobos is freed by Infern through an unknown time period somewhere before the events of Failure: Part 1, Dr. Psychbos makes his first reappearance at the end of part 2, where he agrees to fix the Omnitrix MK10. Two Plumbers and a Baby Dr. Psychobos later appears in Two Plumbers and a Baby, where he is the main villain of the episode. Dr. Psychobos hacks into the plumber teleportation machine, and transforms it into a de-aging machine. Bluckic and Driba test this on Max, not knowing that Psychobos transformed it into de-aging machine, and Max is transformed into a baby. Pscyhobos then appears to them and tells them that he was the one who changed the machine. Ben as Armodrillo and Rook fight Dr. Psychobos, with Dr. Psychobos winning by electrocuting Armodrillo and then teleporting away. Ben, Rook, Bluckic, Driba, and the baby Max meet at Mr. Smoothy's. Bluckic and Driba teleport away to fix the machine to transform Max back to his original age. Ben and Rook then find out Max has disappeared and they split up. Ben as Mykydl'dy Big Chill finds Dr. Psychobos with Baby Max and notifies Rook, with Rook coming right away, with another baby who he thought was Max. Big Chill then grabs the real Max and hands him to Rook to take cover. Big Chill then fights Dr. Psychobos losing, until he transforms into Wildmutt and then Ultimate Wildmutt. Ultimate Wildmutt then defeats Psychobos and transforms back to Ben, telling Psychobos never to mess with his family again. Psychobos agrees and teleports away. Psychobos appears at the end of the episode telling Infern that he got the Mutantrix. Powers and Abilities Like all Cerebrocrustaceans, Dr. Psychobos has electrokinesis and has a very enhanced intellect. By using his electrokinesis, Dr. Psychobos can fire electricity from the symbol on his head. He has built a machine and put it on his brain to increase his electrokinesis. Using his electrokinesis, Dr. Psychobos can use telekinesis. Dr. Psychobos' enhanced intellect makes him speak in a higher diction like all Cerebrocrustaceans. By using his enhanced intellect, Dr. Psychobos was able to create the Nemetrix, and added the DNA of alien species' predators. According to Infern, Dr. Psychobos is the second smartest being in the universe next to Azmuth. Weaknesses If Dr. Psychobos is attacked on his head while using his electrokinesis, he will be damaged and temporarily cannot use his electric powers. Dr. Psychobos' own arrogance at times can be played against him, goading him into situations that end in his defeat. Dr. Psychobos is very short sighted in his plots and doesn't think long term of his plans. Like all Cerebrocrustaceans, Dr. Psychobos is vulnerable against his species' natural predator, the Vicetopus. Appearances *''Failure: Part 2'' *''Two Plumbers and a Baby'' Category:Aliens Category:Cerebrocrustaceans Category:Waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Villains Category:Enhanced Intelligence Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Electric Aliens